


Stormy April

by Jude_Melody



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Multi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 06:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14207538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Melody/pseuds/Jude_Melody
Summary: Kurapika errara mais vezes do que era capaz de contar. Sempre magoara as pessoas mais importantes e, ao magoá-las, destruía um pouco de si mesmo. Perdera os contatos, afastara-se. Buscara em ideias sombrias o refúgio conhecido em sua infância. Tão próximo de tudo contra o que lutara por tantos anos... E, na tempestade daquele mês de abril, ele teve de decidir entre continuar seguindo o objetivo tão enraizado em sua alma e retornar ao que deixara para trás.





	Stormy April

**Author's Note:**

> Hunter x Hunter pertence a Yoshihiro Togashi. Apesar dos longos hiatos, mestre, seus leitores sempre permanecerão fiéis.
> 
> Este texto é apenas uma fanfic e não possui fins lucrativos.
> 
> Tradução do título: Abril tempestuoso.
> 
> Terceira fanfic de aniversário do ano! Desta vez, é sobre o Kurapinha. Espero que gostem da one, pois foi um sufoco escrevê-la a tempo do quatro de abril. Ela complementa a “Blooming March”, fanfic de aniversário do Leorio postada em março.
> 
> Aviso desde já que a história a seguir se passa quinze anos depois do arco das Chimera Ants. Também ressalto que “O guia do viajante” mencionado por Kurapika não tem nada a ver com o guia da saga do Continente Sombrio. Na verdade, a saga do Continente Sombrio não existe aqui; estou inventando um arco totalmente novo, com personagens criados por mim. Esta história também é uma espécie de beta, porque quero testar algumas dessas ideias que venho desenvolvendo.
> 
> Aos que leram a “Blooming March” antes desta, espero que as dúvidas suscitadas sejam esclarecidas. Pelo menos uma parte dela. Mas, se vocês chegarem ao final com mais dúvidas ainda... por favor, não me batam!
> 
> Boa leitura a todos!

Ele observava as estrelas. Em algum lugar de sua infância, a mãe cantara sobre vaga-lumes que voaram tão alto e acabaram presos no véu da noite. Agora tentava relembrar os versos, mas aquelas luzes eram tão distantes e frágeis que se perdiam na escuridão quase absoluta como a de seu sobretudo negro. Não tinha arrependimentos, ou era o que dizia a si mesmo. Solitário, as memórias confundiam-se com as dúvidas. Ele já não sabia mais o que acontecera, não distinguia os fatos da imaginação. Afastou-se da janela, buscando refúgio.

No passado, aquela fora uma suntuosa biblioteca. Não mais. Fora reduzida a ruínas por intempéries e ataques de povos hostis. Alguns poucos livros sobreviveram e foram cuidadosamente guardados por seus comparsas. Quando sentia o tédio dominá-lo, ele descia as escadas até a câmara, escolhia um título e dirigia-se ao antigo anfiteatro, onde o ar era mais puro, mas as paisagens nem tanto. E Kurapika dizia a si mesmo que era feliz. Uma memória? Uma dúvida? Não saberia dizer.

Seus passos ecoaram pelo salão. No centro, havia um trono de pedra, logo abaixo de uma abertura no teto enegrecido. Sentou-se, os pensamentos vagando sem ordem. Ergueu os olhos quando o homem aproximou-se. Era alto e ruivo. Confiante na forma de andar, uma confiança que se estampava no rosto. Mas ele se ajoelhou e encostou o punho no lado esquerdo do peito em sinal de devoção. Fez uma mesura.

— Seja bem-vindo, Danchou.

— Katsuo — disse Kurapika. — Não o vejo há semanas.

— É uma honra reencontrá-lo. Trago notícias.

Os olhos de Kurapika brilharam.

— Você encontrou o último par?

— Não, Danchou. Sinto muito por isso. Não o encontrei, mas tenho informações sobre seus companheiros Kurutas.

— Encontrou mais algum?

— Não. Apenas os que o senhor já conhecia.

Ele abaixou o rosto.

— Entendo.

— Mas encontrei algo de seu interesse. — Katsuo levou a mão ao interior da jaqueta e retirou dali um caderno de capa de couro. — Pertenceu a alguém importante.

Kurapika levantou-se.

— O guia.

— Sim.

Katsuo pôs-se de pé e estendeu o caderno. Kurapika tomou-o de sua mão.

— Achávamos que tinha sido destruído. Não está mais tão legível agora. Foi difícil de encontrar. O Kuroro... aquele homem havia escondido muito bem.

— Também achava que tivesse destruído. — Kurapika folheou as páginas. Elas tinham um cheiro horrível. — Se a Arrietty souber...

Katsuo mordeu o lábio. Esperou os segundos passarem, mas estes logo se tornaram minutos, e o Danchou não dizia nada. Engoliu em seco.

— Eu... acho que o senhor deveria ir atrás dela.

Kurapika fechou o caderno.

— Não diga besteiras.

— Perdoe-me, Danchou.

Ficaram em silêncio. Um feixe de luar caía sobre seus rostos pela abertura no teto.

— Chame os outros.

— Uma missão?

— Não. — Kurapika hesitou. — Estão dispensados por hoje. Façam o que quiserem.

— Bom... Só tem eu aqui, para falar a verdade...

— Então, está dispensado. Chamarei vocês se precisar.

— Está bem. Eu... Tenha uma boa noite!

Katsuo fez uma nova mesura e se virou para ir embora, mas Kurapika chamou seu nome, e ele olhou para trás.

— Obrigado.

— Eu que agradeço, Danchou — respondeu, levando o punho ao coração antes de desaparecer no breu.

 

**

 

— Eu não acredito que você comeu meu bolinho.

— Arrietty...

— Ele era meu!

— Arrietty...

— Você não tinha esse direito!

— Arrietty...

— Não tinha seu nome nele!

— Arrietty, foi o Leorio.

Ela virou o rosto para o homem que vinha pelo corredor.

— Eu não acredito que você comeu meu bolinho!

Leorio iniciou a marcha ré, sem se preocupar em esconder a expressão culpada. Kurapika meneou a cabeça, não acreditando na infantilidade daqueles dois. Se Arrietty não estivesse envolvida com outra pessoa, ele pensaria haver um romance ali.

— Volte aqui! Você me deve um bolinho! — Ela bradou, seguindo o Paradinight.

Era um interlúdio, um momento de tranquilidade após as guerras. Mas os três desconfiavam da calmaria. Não precisavam ser um lobo do mar para sentir o cheiro da tempestade.

 

**

 

— Ele tinha o último par de olhos — murmurou Kurapika, recostando a cabeça no braço do trono de pedra. — O último monstro com o último par. Talvez fossem os seus...

A mulher atrás dele permaneceu em silêncio. O semblante era triste.

— Nós pensamos que podíamos arrebatá-los... mas não conseguimos... Eu sinto muito.

Ela continuou em silêncio. As lágrimas escorreram por suas faces, mas era no rosto de Kurapika que elas tinham cheiro e gosto. Era no semblante dele que elas se faziam palpáveis.

— Espero que não fossem os seus.

Ele ergueu o livro, abrindo-o na primeira página. Havia apenas quatro palavras. O guia do viajante.

 

**

 

O fogo crepitava, colorindo o rosto de Arrietty. Ela às vezes ficava séria, como se mergulhasse em memórias profundas. Kurapika nunca se atrevia a puxar conversa nesses momentos. No fundo, ele compreendia. Os dois tinham passados semelhantes. Ele, um clã dizimado e a promessa de vingança contra um grupo de criminosos desumanos. Ela, pais assassinados e a busca incessável pelo monstro que destruíra sua infância. Um monstro comum a ambos. Um monstro de palavras suaves e olhos negros. Um monstro que gostava de olhos escarlates.

 

**

 

— Ela também quer matar o Kuroro — disse Leorio uma vez.

Kurapika abaixou o rosto.

— Sim. Eu tenho consciência disso.

Silêncio.

— O que você vai fazer?

— Eu... eu não sei... Não posso abrir mão disso. Eu tenho de matar o Kuroro pessoalmente!

Calou-se. Não percebera o quanto sua voz elevara-se.

— Ele matou o pai dela. Não será fácil convencê-la a recuar. Eu mesmo faria se fosse possível...

Kurapika encarou-o. Naquele momento, ele não gostava de Leorio.

— Então... — disse, e um som gutural subia por sua garganta. Um som de ódio. — Eu vou matá-la também.

 

**

 

Ele folheou o caderno. Algumas anotações estavam escritas em Kuruta. Havia também esboços de pessoas. Esboços simples, mas bonitos, feitos com nanquim. Mas os olhos eram diferentes. Manchas outrora de um vibrante tom escarlate reduzidas a um leve rubor. Kurapika fechou os olhos, lembrando-se de Arrietty, do seu riso cheio de cores, de sua voz repleta de luz. Por que dissera que poderia matá-la? A única pessoa no mundo que o compreendera tão profundamente que chegava a doer. Nem mesmo Leorio...

— Essa lembrança, não.

Kurapika sentou-se, esfregando o rosto. Sentiu as mãos umedecerem. Virou-se, e a mulher ainda estava ali, com o mesmo semblante triste.

— Ela me entendia. Ela também estava atrás dos olhos. E, mesmo desejando muito saber o porquê, eu não perguntava. Era como se fosse um segredo... Um segredo tácito. Eu não perguntaria o passado dela, e ela não perguntaria o meu. Mas nós nos compreendíamos. Você acha isso estranho?

A mulher sorriu. Um sorriso triste. Tudo nela era triste.

— Hoje eu sei a resposta. Quem era o pai dela. Pelo que ele lutava. Porque ele morreu. Nas mãos de quem ele morreu...

 

**

 

— O nome dele era Kenshin — disse, fitando o fogo. — Ele me criou quando eu não tinha mais ninguém no mundo. Estava longe de ser o melhor pai, mas também não era um completo desmiolado, como a Saber gostava de chamar...

Kurapika esperou. Esperou até não poder mais.

— Você já me contou isso.

— Sim, eu sei. Mas nós estamos atrás dos últimos olhos agora. Isso já durou demais. Você sabe meus motivos para procurar o Kuroro.

— Ele matou Kenshin.

Arrietty continuou fitando o fogo.

— Eu já te contei por que não gosto de aranhas?

Kurapika buscou o relato em suas memórias.

— Um acidente na infância.

— É. Nunca gostei delas. São medonhas, terríveis... Algumas tecem teias para capturar suas presas. Ficam esperando e depois se aproximam e tecem mais teias, prendendo a presa para que ela não tenha chance de escapar... Outras só atacam mesmo. Um bote preciso e peçonhento. Digerem a presa de dentro para fora.

Ela ergueu o rosto, admirando as estrelas.

— Depois de Kuroro, eu tenho mais motivos para odiar aranhas. O meu pai era a presa.

Kurapika também ergueu o rosto. As estrelas não estavam bonitas.

— Você quer matá-lo.

Ela ficou em silêncio por muitos minutos.

— Quero.

 

**

 

— Ele gostava de estudar povos antigos. Tinha um interesse especial pelo clã Kuruta. Admirava nossa história, nosso modo de vida. Teria sido um de nós se conseguisse ficar parado muito tempo no mesmo lugar. Mas não. — Kurapika sorriu. — Ele era um viajante. Precisava estar sempre explorando algo novo. E esse mesmo espírito existe na Arrietty. Caçar os olhos era sua forma de homenagear o pai.

Kurapika levantou-se e pôs o livro sobre o trono de pedra. Virou-se para a mulher.

— E eu caçava os olhos... por você, mãe.

Ela sorriu. Um sorriso quase triste. Kurapika estendeu o braço para tocá-la, mas o espaço diante dele estava vazio.

 

**

 

Calmaria. Daquela vez, ele não sentia o cheiro da tempestade. Estava tão cansado de tudo. Das caçadas. Do fracasso na tentativa de recuperar o último par de olhos. Da batalha final contra as Aranhas. Sentia-se tão exaurido e sem forças. Teria sido capaz de morrer. Mas estava tão gostoso ali, nos braços de Leorio. Ele observava o cemitério. Todos os olhos enterrados, um ao lado do outro. O cemitério nas terras que antes foram o vilarejo Kuruta. Arrietty fincava uma cruz em um dos túmulos. Fungava e secava o rosto. Icaro estava com ela. E Kurapika estava com Leorio. Ele suspirou uma vez. E dormiu.

 

**

 

Ele vestiu o sobretudo e encarou seu reflexo no espelho. Por alguma razão, não se sentia errado. Apenas gostaria que a peça de roupa não tivesse o cheiro daquele louco. E o maldito ainda fugira no último minuto, recusando-se a participar no grupo. Não fora ele que jurara lealdade? Não fora ele que jurara seu amor? Se alguma vez reencontrasse Akira, não o deixaria fugir de novo. O que aquele imbecil fizera não tinha perdão.

Resoluto, caminhou até o jardim, onde os doze Hunters esperavam. Alguns deles eram velhos conhecidos. Saber. Katsuo. Outros eram novos, e Kurapika temia por suas vidas e por sua sanidade. Não fez discurso. Não era capaz. Aquele não era o Genei Ryodan. Era alguma outra coisa. Ele traçava um novo destino. Caçar criminosos. Proteger as pessoas.

Mas, no âmago de sua alma, ele sabia que ainda estava atrás dos olhos.

 

**

 

— Eu era feliz em algum outro momento. Acho. Não me lembro mais. — Kurapika virou-se. — Como era quando eu nasci? Vocês me amavam? Gostaram de ver meu rosto pela primeira vez?

O casal sorriu. A mãe apertava as mãos como quem faz uma reza. O pai abraçava-a com ternura. Ambos tão perto. Uma memória. Uma dúvida. Uma imaginação.

— Eu gostei de quando vi os rostos deles pela primeira vez. Eles eram lindos. — Kurapika sorriu, sentindo as lágrimas descerem por suas faces. — Queria que vocês os tivessem visto.

Seus pais trocaram olhares. Pareciam orgulhosos.

 

**

 

— Ela é linda.

Kurapika não ouviu as palavras. Estava imerso demais naquela imagem. Um rostinho pequeno e tranquilo. Gorducho. Dedinhos pequenos movendo-se de leve. A emoção preencheu-o com uma força avassaladora, mais forte do que qualquer ódio que já houvesse sentido. O momento poderia durar uma eternidade. Ele não queria soltá-la.

— Ela é linda.

— Quer ver o menino? — perguntou Leorio.

O Kuruta não conseguiu responder. Apenas assentiu enquanto as lágrimas caíram.

Leorio aproximou-se de Evellyn, que lhe estendeu a trouxa. Segurou-a com todo o cuidado do mundo. Sorria.

— Veja.

Kurapika ergueu os olhos a contragosto, mas não se arrependeu. O menino era lindo. Um pequeno pedaço de felicidade. Quis segurar os dois juntos, mas estava paralisado de emoção.

— São gêmeos. Bivitelinos, é claro.

À merda com o “bivitelinos”. Eles eram lindos e nada mais importava para Kurapika.

— Já decidiram os nomes? — perguntou Evellyn, acomodando-se na cama do hospital.

— Sim — respondeu Kurapika em um ímpeto. — Pairo e Luna.

Evellyn sorriu.

— Pairo e Luna. Que nomes lindos!

Leorio suspirou. Parecia decepcionado.

— Você quer esses dois nomes?

— Sim! O nome do meu melhor amigo e o nome da minha prima. São perfeitos. Eles são perfeitos.

Leorio estava arrasado.

— Eu... queria ter direito a um nome também. Já que são dois.

— Que nome? — perguntou Kurapika, quase hostil.

Leorio umedeceu os lábios e olhou em volta.

— Pietro. Por causa do meu amigo de infância.

Agora Kurapika estava arrasado. Sua expressão era de intenso pavor. Recuou diversos passos, como se não quisesse ficar perto de Leorio.

— Eu quero que ele se chame Pairo!

— Eu sei. Eu sei. Mas, Kurapika, é justo, não concorda? Dois filhos, um nome para cada um.

— Mas é importante para mim!

— É importante para mim também!

O menino começou a chorar, e Leorio começou a niná-lo. Evellyn pediu que lhe entregasse o bebê e o embalou com carinho. Sua voz calma fazia Kurapika lembrar-se da mãe.

— Posso dar uma sugestão? — perguntou Evellyn com suavidade. — Por que não chamam a menina de Pietra?

— Pietra? — repetiu Leorio.

— É. O feminino de “Pietro”. Assim o menino poderá se chamar Pairo, e você continuará homenageando seu amigo. Fora que cada um de vocês terá escolhido um nome, sendo que eu não tive direito a nenhum, o que não é nada justo.

— Ah, mas você escolheu o nome da Bianca! — protestou Leorio antes que conseguisse se conter.

Evellyn censurou-o com o olhar.

— Pietra e Pairo... — murmurou Kurapika, fitando a menina. — Pietra... Eu... acho que é um bom nome.

Leorio teve um sobressalto.

— Sério? Acha mesmo?

— Sim. É um nome bonito. Pairo e Pietra. Eu gosto da sonoridade.

Leorio ficou em silêncio. Ainda estava hesitante. Aproximou-se de Kurapika e fitou a filha.

— Tudo bem. Acho que eles podem se chamar Pairo e Pietra.

 

**

 

— Eu queria que vocês os vissem...

Kurapika ergueu o rosto, mas o espaço diante dele estava vazio. Seus pais não existiam mais. Sua família agora era Leorio, Pairo e Pietra. E também Evellyn, Bianca, Gon, Killua, Arrietty, Icaro, Senritsu, até mesmo o idiota do Akira... Ele cerrou os punhos. Que saudades sentia deles! Uma saudade que chegava a doer. A falta de Leorio destruía, despedaçava. Mas a falta de Pairo e Pietra era um fosso escuro em que ele atirava uma pedra e nunca mais ouvia o som dela batendo no fundo.

Caiu de joelhos, sentindo toda aquela dor dentro de si. Uma dor que corroia e dilacerava. Uma dor mais forte que todo o ódio que já houvesse sentido.

 

**

 

— Papai! — exclamou Pietra, estendendo o braço para brincar com as mexas louras de Kurapika. Ela virou o rosto ao ouvir Leorio sentar-se no chão com a bandeja de biscoitos. — Papai! — gritou, estendendo o braço para ele também.

— Ora, ora, vocês estão animados. — Evellyn riu, sentando-se ao lado de Leorio com Pairo no colo. — Então, o que faremos hoje de tarde?

— Passear no parquinho! — exigiu Pietra. — Por favor! Por favorzinho!

Todos olharam para Leorio.

— Eu preciso estudar umas coisas...

— Estude depois, Leorio — ordenou Kurapika.

— É, Leo. Vamos curtir as crianças hoje. Está um dia lindo.

Ainda relutante, Leorio acabou concordando. Foi até a cozinha preparar os sanduíches enquanto Kurapika arrumava a bolsa e Evellyn acordava Bianca, que adormecera na cama de casal. Eram raros os momentos em que podiam sair os seis juntos. Mas era divertido, ainda mais quando alguém de fora tentava entender de quem era cada pimpolho.

— O Leorio é o pai da Bianca, e o Kurapika é o pai do Pairo e da Pietra, que são os menorzinhos — explicava Evellyn.

— Ah, entendi. Nossa, que legal você poder sair assim com seu ex e seu marido.

— Oh, não. Não sou casada com nenhum deles.

— Ah! Vocês se separaram?

— Oh, não. Você não entendeu. O Leorio e o Kurapika são casados. E eu sou a mãe das três crianças. Moro com Bianca, mas às vezes venho visitá-los para nós seis brincarmos juntos. Somos uma grande família feliz.

— Ah... E a Bianca é filha de quem mesmo?

Leorio gostava de rir da confusão das funcionárias da creche. Elas precisaram de duas semanas para entender tudo. As outras crianças eram um pouco mais espertas. Logo perguntavam:

— Aquela moça é sua mãe?

— Sim — respondia Pietra.

— Mas e aquele moço?

— É meu papai.

— E aquele moço com seu pai?

— É meu papai também.

— Ué... — Os olhos arregalavam. — Você tem dois pais?

— Tenho. Igual você. Você também não tem dois papais?

A criança pensou um instante, lembrando-se de seu pai e de seu padrasto. Os dois eram como um pai.

— Ih, é!

 

**

 

Por que ele abandonara sua família? Por que estava indo atrás dos olhos? Até Arrietty desistira de procurá-los! Ela desistira de tantas coisas... Dos olhos, da vingança, do ódio contra Kuroro... Abdicara de tudo para tentar uma vida de paz ao lado de Icaro.

Mas Kurapika não era forte como ela. Mesmo quando estava com seus filhos, brincando e se divertindo com eles... ou dividindo a cama com Leorio em meio a abraços e beijos com gosto de café... mesmo em todos esses momentos, ele sentia aquele chamado estranho, como se os olhos clamassem por ser resgatados.

 

**

 

— Tio Kurapika, me ajuda com o dever de matemática? — pediu Bianca.

— Claro. — Ele sorriu. — Sente-se aqui. Qual é a sua dúvida?

A rotina era calma. Kurapika ainda trabalhava como Hunter de vez em quando, mas passava muito tempo em casa, cuidando das crianças enquanto Leorio trabalhava no hospital. Ele estava decidido a se tornar professor de faculdade, então estudava muito. Toda semana, Evellyn aparecia para dar um olá e trazia Bianca.

— Vou preparar o jantar, está bem? — disse Evellyn da cozinha. — Kurapika, pode dar banho no Pairo e na Pietra em quanto isso?

— Está bem! Eu te ajudo com o dever depois do jantar, Bianca — disse o Kuruta, afagando os cabelos castanhos da menina.

— Eu ajudo com o banho!

Ele teve de catar uma Pietra que corria alucinadamente pela casa. Segurou-a pela cintura e levou-a para o banheiro enquanto a pobrezinha gritava. Bianca simplesmente pegou na mão de Pairo e o conduziu.

— Certo, agora entrem na banheira — mandou Kurapika. — Pietra. Pietra, volte aqui!

E lá foi ele correndo atrás da filha outra vez.

Leorio chegou no instante em que Evellyn anunciou o jantar. Beijou seu rosto e fez menção de pegar uma coxinha de frango, mas ela lhe deu um tapa, ordenando que lavasse as mãos primeiro. A família reuniu-se em torno da mesa, conversando com alegria. Pietra contava animadíssima a Leorio como fora o dia na creche.

— Eu fiz um desenho da gente, e o Mathias comeu meu lápis rosa!

— O Mathias é burro? — soltou Bianca, provocando risos.

Depois do jantar, Leorio tomou um banho e levou Pairo e Pietra para a cama para lhes contar uma história de ninar. Já passava das nove quando foi para a sala e encontrou Kurapika e Bianca debruçados sobre a mesinha de centro para resolver as questões de matemática. Evellyn estava sentada no sofá, segurando uma caneca de chocolate quente.

— Eu odeio fração!

— Não odeie. Apenas seja melhor do que ela e a derrote em seu próprio jogo.

— Que raio de conselho é esse, tio Kurapika? Você falou igual meu pai!

— Eu ouvi isso, hein, Bianca? — provocou Leorio, sentando-se ao lado de Evellyn. — Ei, Kurapika, escute essa. Sabe quem eu encontrei hoje?

— Quem?

— O Icaro! Ele estava visitando a Aya, e nós nos encontramos por acaso.

— Que legal, Leorio. Como ele está?

— Quem é Icaro mesmo? — perguntou Evellyn.

— É o marido da Arrietty. — Leorio fez uma careta de susto. — Sim. Ela casou.

Bianca deu risada.

— Não entendi sua expressão. A Arrietty é uma mulher incrível. Não me admira que tenha casado.

— Você precisa atualizar suas definições de “mulher incrível”, querida.

Evellyn revirou os olhos.

— Como eu ia dizendo, encontrei o pobre coitado do Icaro. E sabe o que ele me contou? Que a Arrietty está grávida do segundo filho. Do segundo! Imagina a Arrietty sendo mãe de duas crianças!

Evellyn deu-lhe um tapa, mas Leorio ignorou. Kurapika apenas ergueu o rosto e deu a resposta mais espontânea que qualquer um ali poderia imaginar:

— Misericórdia.

 

**

 

Kurapika levantou-se. Os joelhos doíam. Os olhos pareciam secos. Ergueu o rosto para a abertura no teto, descobrindo que a manhã começava a se estender pelo céu. Mas seu mundo continuava sombrio.

Caminhou até o trono e pegou o caderno. Folheou as páginas sem ânimo algum e jogou-o de volta. Virou-se para um canto ainda na penumbra e não se surpreendeu ao encontrar o homem.

— Eu não sei o que fazer — murmurou. — Eu quero ir atrás dos olhos... Você entende, não é? Você entenderia... A Arrietty dedicou anos de sua vida a recuperá-los. Fez isso por você... Mas, então, por que eu sinto que está tudo errado? Por que, quando estou com eles, sinto que deveria estar atrás dos olhos e, quando estou atrás dos olhos, sinto que deveria estar com eles? Por quê?

O homem não respondeu. Manteve sua postura altiva e serena.

— O que você teria feito?

O homem abaixou o olhar. Kurapika seguiu-o, encontrando o caderno.

— Você não gostava de ficar parado no mesmo lugar por muito tempo, não é?

O homem não respondeu.

— Mas eu não quero viver assim. Eu não sou um viajante.

Não respondeu.

— Você sabe o que eu sou?

Kurapika encarou-o. Mas o espaço diante de si estava vazio.

 

**

 

— Você será uma mãe terrível — disse Kurapika.

— Eu te conto em primeira mão que estou grávida de meu primeiro filho e é assim que você me responde? — rebateu Arrietty.

— Vou rezar por essa criança.

— Melhor rezar para eu não pôr minha mão na sua cara.

— Que agressividade. É com essa boca que pretende criar seu filho?

Ela o empurrou.

— Bobo! Eu serei uma mãe ótima, e você sabe disso. Comigo, não vai ter frescura. Vou deixar o moleque subir em árvore, rolar na lama, comer inseto, cair da ladeira e ralar o joelho tudo.

— Céus, Arrietty!

— E tomar banho de chuva, fazer pintura com a mão, colar massinha no teto. O que ele quiser fazer! — Ela abriu um sorriso serelepe.

— Que bom que você casou com o Icaro. Ele vai salvar a criança.

— Oe, oe, até parece que você será um excelente pai. Estou até vendo. Seus pimpolhos vão correr alucinadamente pela casa, gritando horrores, e você vai ficar desesperado e com medo de eles se machucarem e quebrarem o abajur. E você vai gritar também, pedindo, pelo amor das barbas do Kurode, que o Leorio te ajude a controlar as crianças. Mas ele vai dizer para você deixá-las brincar à vontade e parar com essa neurose de ralou um joelho, tem de levar para o hospital.

— Arrietty!

— ‘Tô mentindo?

Eles trocaram olhares e desataram a rir.

— Mas, falando sério, agora, você acha que eu serei um bom pai?

Ela olhou para ele e deu uma resposta épica:

— Kurapika, você nunca foi um bom amigo ou um bom namorado. Certamente, também não é um bom marido. Acha que pode aprender a ser pai agora? Você está fodido! Mas olhe pelo lado bom. Eu fui criada pelo aloprado do Kenshin e estou livre, leve e feliz. O que pode dar errado?

Mas ele também tinha seu arsenal de respostas épicas:

— Tem razão. Estou fodido.

 

**

 

Katsuo assustou-se ao encontrar seu Danchou. Ele estava parado no centro do salão, observando o céu azul pela abertura no teto. O ruivo pigarreou para anunciar sua presença.

— Katsuo. — Kurapika olhou para ele. — Não sabia que ainda estava aqui.

— Eu voltei. Esqueci uma coisa no meu dormitório. Danchou, o senhor está bem?

— Sim. Eu estou bem.

Katsuo não parecia convencido. Conhecia aquela expressão. Seu Danchou não dormira a noite inteira.

— Bom, eu já peguei o que precisava. Desculpe incomodá-lo. Eu vou indo agora.

— Espere.

O ruivo estancou e olhou por cima do ombro.

— Eu... acho que vou acompanhá-lo até a metade do caminho.

Os olhos de Katsuo brilharam.

— É uma missão?

— Sim.

Kurapika sorriu. Katsuo nunca o vira sorrir antes. Não daquele jeito.

— Eu vou para casa.


End file.
